


Curiosity Lost His Virginity

by momracha



Series: Together, We're Better [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual exploration, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, sex shop worker!chan, soft, student!jisung, tattoist!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momracha/pseuds/momracha
Summary: Han Jisung, bright-eyed and innocent, comes to discover something about his neighbors that both elicits curiosity and slight fear...It was a night he comes to a discovery of something he never knew he needed to know, and despite his initial reaction to what he finds, he seeks out Chan and Changbin's help for his...problem.





	Curiosity Lost His Virginity

           After the skirt incident (as Jisung put it), Chan and Changbin have been inviting him over more often...not that he minded, he was a poor university student and they were giving him FREE food, and overall, just checking in on him — he's sure his mother is in love with these two boys, taking care of their son while she can't.

 

          He ends up in the pair's apartment again, invited to a movie night with them _;_ it's just the perfect time. Jisung finished with school and is looking to unwind and his neighbors were kind enough to offer their warm home and company. All was well, Jisung settles on the couch between Chan and Changbin, enamored by the movie while he misses out the two elders sneaking glances at him and each other.

 

           The movie of choice tonight was an action flick, Jisung mentioned that Hyunjin and Felix were talking about it and then Seungmin ( their resident film aficionado ) stated it was a movie worth watching so Jisung suggested it once dinner was done and the elders agreed happily.

 

           While Chan set up the TV, Jisung makes himself comfortable on the couch, clutching a cushion to his chest, wiggling his socked feet as he waits. He was _excited_ to watch the movie that was ALL the hype with his classmates.When the movie started, Jisung was immediately enamored, forgetting those around him.

 

           God, Jisung was so fucking cute; that childish glee he had in his eyes, the way he flinches when something startles him. Or the way he curls up on the couch, clutching to the pillow as if the soft object would protect him. They never expected how sensitive the younger male was, as if he was feeling everything the actors were.

 

           Changbin wanted to reach out and pull Jisung towards him, have the younger tucked against him...A quick glance to Chan confirms that Chan was thinking just about the same, but perhaps leaning more to shutting off the movie with how Jisung was reacting to the film.

 

 **"** Are you scared, Jisung _??_ We can watch something else, **"** Chan offers, seeing how tense the younger was, a frown on his lips.

 

 **"** N-no _!!_ I'm okay, I didn't expect it to be so... _violent_ . **"** he mumbles softly, burying his face into the cushion. Jisung liked the movie, it was interesting, he’s just taken by surprise by how it was. Jisung liked action-adventure movies, but he likes comedy and maybe superhero movies more than these ones. It puts him too on EDGE ( well, so do superhero movies, but it’s not as realistic _??_ He tried explaining this once to Hyunjin, but was unable to put it to words, the dancer had just labeled him as odd ).

 

 **"** We can always change it when you want, okay _??_ **"** Chan said, leaving the option on the table. He didn’t like that Jisung was trying to force himself to finish the film, especially when the younger looked like he was about to _faint_ from how tense he was, but he can’t force Jisung to NOT watch it either.

 

 **"** I..uhm. where's the bathroom again _??_ **"** Jisung abruptly asks, in his state of nervousness, he had been drinking quite a bit and was suddenly feeling an urge to go now that the movie had come to a denouement, no longer tense.

 

 **"** Down the hall, third door on your left, **"** Changbin reminds, shifting to sit up, **"** Want us to pause it for you _??_ **"**

 

 **"** No _!!_ I'm okay _!!_ It's okay _!!_ **"** Jisung calls as he hurries off. The elders paused the movie anyways, it wasn't as if any of them were paying attention to the film — more focused on Jisung's minute squeaks of surprise, the small jumps of fear, his focused visage as scenes got intense...to them, Jisung WAS the movie.

 

 **"** God, he's so fucking cute. The way he wiggles his feet _??_ and how he hides his face, **"** Changbin groans, collapsing back onto the couch, hands moving to hide his face, **"** I both want to RUIN him and pamper him, **"**  he continues, **"** But I don't want to just freak him out by coming on too quickly, y'know _??_ **"**

 

 **"** I know, Bin, I know, **"** Chan soothes, **"** Because you were the same, **"** he teases, cracking a grin, **"** I didn't wanna freak you out with all the kinky things, we'll get there. **"** he promises. Hearing the toilet flush, the two end the conversation, not wanting Jisung to overhear their discussion. the bathroom door opens, and they hear shuffling, then silence. it was oddly silent for a /long/ time.

 

 **"** Wait, _hyung_ , did you close the door to the room _??_ **"** Changbin suddenly sits up, realizing something.

 

 **"** What room _??_ Our bedroom _??_ Yeah, I did, **"** Chan replies.

 

            **"** No _!!_ THAT room, **"** Changbin hisses urgently, waving his hands in the general direction of the hallway. Wide eyes meet each other's gaze, the two elders scramble to get up to see what had stopped Jisung's return _;_ finding him standing at their designated sex room ( Chan refuses to call it a sex dungeon because it was anything but ).

 

           The younger had been in such a rush to get to the bathroom earlier, he had completely missed the open room but now that he's actually looking at it…

           Is that a dick on that shelf _??_ what are all those contraptions _??_ Was someone getting held captive in here?? He doesn't notice as two boys sidle up behind him, a little afraid of Jisung's reaction to the entire thing…

           So far, he seemed curious but speechless, maybe a little horrified...But who wouldn't be when face to face with a shelf full of items that look like cocks.

 

            **"** Are you curious to what they are, Sungie?" Chan daringly asks, leaning down to whisper in Jisung's ear. He spots the younger's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. He feels Changbin's eyes on him, trying to see what Chan intended to do. **“** Or do you want to know what they are _??_ **"** Chan asks softly, eyes following Jisung's gaze to stare at the shelf where dildos of various shapes and sizes sat. **"** They're sex toys, love...Toys made to make you feel good, **"** he continues.

 

            **"** They feel really good, Sungie," Chan mumbles, letting out a soft sigh. He sees Jisung tremble as his breath hits the younger's neck, **"** We can show you, if you'd like, **"** he murmurs, was that a good idea _??_ To say these things to Jisung _??_ A part of him was trying to seduce Jisung, but another part ( even more logical and parental ) scolds him for trying something like this...

 

           Chan whispering in that low voice next to his ear wasn't helping him, his eyes focused intently on the various toys. Sex toys. Feel good. Show you _?!_ Jisung’s mind reels from everything he was told, and things he was seeing...What exactly was Chan trying to tell him _??_ He knows about sex and maybe a bit of what happens between people who are together ( like Chan and Changbin ), but all these _toys_ here...What… _?!_

 

           The statement gets Jisung's body to stiffen, **"** Sorry _!!_ Gotta go _!!_ **"** he squeaks, startling the two elders as he rushes past them towards the front door and shutting it, missing the startled and surprised look on both males as he books it out of their apartment.

 

          Inside his own apartment, back pressed against the door..Imagery flashes through Jisung's mind, Chan's words reeling in his mind. sex toys, toys used for sex...but there's a lot of cocks in there...how do they...where to do they....

 

           His own morbid curiosity had him flying towards his laptop, intending on finding out just HOW can two guys have sex. For what seems to be forever, Jisung's eyes glued intently on the screen; swallowing thickly as he watches two males have sex, he squirms…

           He's watched porn before, but it's never affected him like this. maybe it's because Jisung's mind was slowly replacing the two actors on screen with Chan and Changbin...imagining Chan's veiny hands gripping at Changbin's thigh, fucking into him as Changbin's tattooed arms grips at the sheets…

           The sounds floating from his earphones, it sounds _hot_ ...His mind wanders, wondering how Chan would sound ( the male did practically _moan_ in his ear early ), how Changbin would sound...Would they sound just like the videos _??_ But Changbin didn’t sound like he had a high pitched tone. Curse his music background, and his sharp hearing...But human voice can warp and change, maybe Changbin doesn’t have such a low grumbly voice as he does when he speaks...When Changbin _laughs_ , it’s higher in pitch.

           A cuss from the video draws Jisung’s attention back, just in time to see white fluid cover one male’s abdomen and more seeping out of the male’s hole.

 

           Yanking out his earphones, Jisung's hands fly out to slam his laptop shut ( r.i.p Jisung's laptop ), face red...Why was he out of breath _!?_ His heart was pounding miles a minute, why does he feel this way _??_ No, wait _!!_ He shouldn’t even be **thinking** about Chan and Changbin’s bedroom life, imagining it...Wondering what it’s like...Fuck.

           His pants suddenly feel really uncomfortable, maybe a little wet...Why _??_ Did he wet himself unknowingly _??_ His hand comes to press against his crotch and a soft whimper leaves his lips — he's **_HARD_ ** ...Why was he hard _??_

           Shame floods his figure as he realized he was hard from fantasizing about his neighbors fucking each other. He shouldn’t be thinking of that _!!_ Why was he thinking of that _??_ What does he do _??_ How does he get this to go away _??_

 

           Eyes squeezed shut, he tries to imagine something else, anything else…His mother, ghosts, sad puppies, rainy days, sad movies...

           It works for a few seconds before his mind drifts back to Chan and Changbin and another whine leaves his lips. What does he do _??_ This was both a little scary, and a little uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do…

           He's never..Touched himself before, he never needed to...He’s heard his friends and classmates speak of it, but never actively participated in it _;_ he was more into the music and stuff than the sex and shit people were into at this age ( he’s watched porn with them but it’s never really...made him feel anything, so why now _?!_ ).

 

            **'** _Maybe Chan and Changbin knows what to do,_ **'** his mind provided — but he doesn't want to go back there, not back into the lion's den.

            _' But you need their help...They can at least tell you what to do,_ **'** his mind urges — true...But what if they make fun of him for that _??_  
            ** _‘_** _They said to never hesitate to ask them for help, though...You can always run away and hide for weeks if they do...Right now, it’s so UNCOMFORTABLE !! Jisung, you don’t have a choice._ **’** his mind argues with him — reeling with thoughts and unease but he knew that he had no choice...

 

           With reluctance and shyness, he opens his own apartment door, sticks his head into the hallway to look around, as if he was about to do something bad...he shuffles over to the elders' apartment ( tugging his shirt down to hide the front of his jeans, maybe he should have changed before coming out ) and he knocks…

           Gently at first, he can hear talking and shuffling behind the door — good, they're not sleeping yet. When no one answers the door, he knocks just a bit harder, with more urgency, and he hears things stop for a second, then the door unlocking.

 

            **"** Y....Oh, Jisung, **"** Chan greets, obvious surprise on the male's face, **"** Did you forget something _??_ **"** he asks softly.

            **"** I...uhm… **"** he shifts from foot to foot, **"** ineedhelp, **"** he blurts quickly, in one breath, hoping that the elder understood, and to his dismay, Chan didn’t get it.

            **"** Sorry, what _??_ " Chan asks, brows raised in amusement at the other's timidit, but managed to keep it out of his voice. Albeit, he was amused, he was also concerned for the male.

            **"** I need help. **"** he squeaks, voice soft.

            **"** Help _??_ **"** Chan repeats, opening the door wider to let the younger.

 

 **‘** _Oh, thank god._ **'** was all his mind could think of, he wasn't sure he'd last much longer standing in the hall.

            **"** What'd you need help with, love _??_ **"** Chan asks softly, shutting the door. Changbin steps out from the kitchen to see what was going on, greeted with the sight of an absolutely _flushed_ Jisung, fiddling with his sweater and unable to meet anyone's eyes.

 

            **"** I...uhm… **"** he began, **"** I don't.... **"** he slowly struggles with his words.

            **"** It's okay, take your time. Do you wanna sit down _??_ **"** Chan asks, gesturing to the sofa they were all seated on a while ago. What had gotten Jisung so jittery _??_ Could he be shocked about discovering the sex room and is too stunned _??_ Gosh, Jisung is so innocent....But that also seemed to elicit concern in Chan, how come the very idea of sex seemed to get Jisung so antsy _??_

           A shake of his head, **"** I don't know how.... **"** he trails off, **"** To...get myself off, **"** he whispers, the term he learned from his friends, about touching themselves or something, he wasn’t really listening that closely.

            **"** Sorry, can you repeat _??_ I didn't catch it, **"** Chan frowns, stepping closer so he can better catch the shy boy's quiet words.

            **"** I don't know how to… **"** Jisung starts, eyes a little teary now, he was scared. What if they make fun of him _??_ How does he ask his question _??_

             **"** It's okay, lovey, **breathe**. What's wrong _??_ **"** Chan coos softly, spotting that Jisung was about to cry...Worry settles heavily on Chan and Changbin's visage. had they scared Jisung that badly _??_

 

           Jisung finally lets go of his sweater, revealing the front of his pants, **"** I don't know how to get off and it hurts, **"** he whimpers softly, hands moving to cover his face. It was SILENT for a few seconds ( much too long for Jisung, he suddenly just wants to shrivel and die ).

           Rather, it _wasn’t_ silent, in his bout of whimpering quietly to himself, he misses the quiet and breathy _OH_ that leaves Chan’s lips, as well as the look of surprise on Changbin’s face as his own eyes were covered

            **"** Don't cry, Sungie, look at me, **"** Chan gently demands, reaching out to take Jisung's hands into his own, **"** Does it hurt _??_ **"** he asks.

            **"** M—Mhm," Jisung nods.

            **"** Do you need help _??_ **"** Chan asks, rubbing gentle circles into the back of Jisung’s hands, trying to calm the other down.

            **"** Mhm, **"** Jisung affirms with a tiny nod.

            **"** Words, Sungie, I need you to tell us that you do, **"** Chan chides softly, after all, consent was sexy. He needed to know that Jisung wants it, that he knows what he’s asking, not just dumbly following with whatever he was suggesting.

            **"** I —I want Ch — Channie- _hyung_ and Binnie- _hyung_ to help me," he whispers.

            **"** Good boy, **"** Chan said, **"** C'mon, let's go get you out of these clothes, **"** he urges Jisung towards the sex room.

* * *

           The door to the room clicks shut, and Jisung panics for a second...his escape route blocked.

            **"** Hey, hey...It's okay, **"** Chan soothes, **"** You're okay. We can stop at any time, okay _??_ **"** he promises, trying to comfort the younger.

            **"** Let's get you out of your pants...They must be very uncomfortable, **"** Chan continues, Changbin remained in the background, just watching.

 

          It takes a few seconds of struggling with Jisung’s jeans off _;_ an adamant refusal to remove his sweater, he needed some sort of security, so Chan left the sweater on.

          It looked cute, the elder takes a second to burn the image of Jisung, trying to cover himself with the bottom of his sweater, fidgeting slightly and unable to look up to meet their eyes.

 

            **"** So cute, **"** Chan coos, prying Jisung's hand off his sweater so he could hike up the clothing. Chan's finger trails up the younger's hard cock — red, leaking and at attention — base to head, feeling Jisung shudder at the light touch.

            **"** So cute, **”** Chan repeats softly, **“** I just wanna eat you up, **"** Chan hums, sinking to his knees and leaning forward to place a kiss to the tip.

            **"** _Hyung_ … **"** he whimpers.

             **"** Hm _??_ **"** Chan's eyes flicker upwards, **"** Relax, Sungie, I'll take care of you, **"** he replies, lips moving to wrap around Jisung's cock.

           He feels the younger stiffen then melt, a mewl leaving Jisung's lips at the warm sensations. Trembling, Jisung moans softly and quiet whimpers leaves his lips _;_ it was overwhelming to him.

 

           Hands clutched to his side, unsure of what to do, that’s when Changbin speaks up, pressing his chest to Jisung's back. **"** Channie likes it when you put your hand in his hair, **"** he whispers, nose pressed into Jisung's neck ( Jisung trembles at the feeling of Changbin’s breath hitting his neck ).

           Guiding the younger's hand into the elder's blond hair, **"** Like this, **"** he mumbles, kissing the younger's neck, running Jisung's fingers — and his own — through Chan's dyed locks ( hearing a hum of content from Chan, enjoying the feeling, and a quiet whimper from Jisung at the vibrations ).

           An evil thought crosses Changbin's mind, wondering if he could get away with this _;_ hand still covering Jisung's, he gently curls the young boy's hand, tangling the male’s slender fingers in the other’s hair, to grab a handful of the elder's hair, **"** And tug, Channie likes it when you let him know how good you feel, **"** he hums, guiding Jisung to tug on the other's hair, earning a groan ( a quick glare upwards at Changbin — _oops_ , guess he's not getting away with it ).

 

            **"** H — _Hyung_ , I can't, **"** he whimpers, this was all too much. The warmth encompassing his cock, the vibrations from the way Chan was groaning and humming, Changbin's husky voice in his ears...When did Changbin slip his hands under his sweater _??_

            **“** It’s okay to let go, Sungie, go on… **”** Changbin urges softly, tweaking the younger’s nipples, pressing soft kisses and gentle nips to the exposed skin of Jisung’s neck.

Overwhelmed from the sensation of someone playing with his nipples and someone else sucking him off, a virgin to the entire situation...It doesn't take long until he's cumming into Chan's mouth with a loud moan, body twitching as he releases into the elder's mouth _;_ Chan happily takes it all, milking Jisung's orgasm slowly, before pulling back to sit on his haunches, as if to PONDER what to do next.

           Chan kept the other's release in his mouth, a soft hum as he peels away from the younger, taking a step back, watching Changbin tease the poor baby with his hands. **"** Hmm… **"** he waves for Changbin's attention. the artist pulls away from Jisung and approaches curiously, letting Chan move him so Jisung had a clear view of what the elder wanted to do.

 

           Grabbing Changbin's jaw — firm but gentle — before his head dipped down to press his lips to the artist's. Without even asking the younger to do so or any signal for what he wanted Changbin to do, the younger opens his mouth, taking whatever the elder held in his mouth. licking into the other's mouth, the two made out, passing Jisung’s cum between the two of them...

             **Snowballing** — that’s what it’s call, Chan had taught Changbin many different terms and kinks in their relationship, some Changbin even looked up himselg. It wasn't something they did often, but right now...It was hot as fuck, he had Jisung's cum in his mouth. Bits of the milky fluid leaking from the corner of his mouth from the messy and desperate kisses, only when Chan pulls away does Changbin swallow the remaining cum in his mouth. He feels Chan's tongue trail up his chin, cleaning what leaked out.

 

           They hear a soft whimper, eyes flicker to see Jisung squirm, tugging his sweater down to cover his front. Watching the two elder make out, seeing glimpses of his cum being passed around, turned him on a lot.

            **"** Is baby hard again _??_ **"** Chan cooed softly, leaving Changbin's side to tend to Jisung, **"** So cute… **"** he said ( though, he’s used that word MULTIPLE times now, there just wasn’t another word that would describe Jisung in this moment ), joining Jisung again.

           He hears shuffling, probably Changbin pulling off his shirt and stripping off the rest of his clothes. He leans down to press a gentle kiss to Jisung's cheeks, **"** Gosh, you're so much cuter than we thought...So innocent. **"**

            **"** You guys think of me _??_ **"** Jisung asks, voice soft.

            **"** Always. you're so cute, it's hard not to, **"** Chan muses, **"** We fantasize about having you here, you and your cute butt, **"** Chan teases, watching Jisung flush again, hands flying to cover his face again but the action causes his sweater to rise.

 

            **"** Wanna take your sweater off _??_ **"** Chan coaxes, **"** I bet it's hot, **"** he comments, the last thing he wanted was Jisung to overheat...Maybe he should turn the air conditioning on a bit higher to keep things cool.

            **"** N — No, not yet, **"** Jisung shakes his head, not quite ready to expose his body to the other two boys.

            **"** Okay, baby, whenever you're ready, **"** Chan replies, leaning down to bury his face in Jisung's neck, taking in the younger's scent, **“** Absolutely delectable...You smell so good, **”** he murmurs, feeling Jisung tremble, hands tangling in his shirt.

 

            **"** Do you wanna try some toys, love _??_ **"** Chan asks softly.

           At the mention, his eyes immediately floats to the toys he had been staring at before and his figure stiffens...both curious and fearful.

           Chan notices, and a soft chuckle leaves his lips, **"** No, no, don't worry, we won't be using those. **"** he shakes his head, **"** We can start small, **"** he promises, pulling away, **"** Hang on, **"** he said, peeling himself off of JIsung to go and rifle through a box and he comes back with a wand vibrator.

            **"** This is a vibrator, **"** Chan explains, turning it on at the lowest setting. He watches Jisung's eyes focus on the buzzing item, **"** Mm, here, **"** he reaches out to take Jisung's hand, pressing the head into the male's palm so he could feel it, **"** Not bad, right _??_ I promise, it'll feel good, **"** he said.

           Jisung feels the vibrations against his palm, **"** .... **"** he chews the inside of his cheeks, hesitant. He trusts Chan and his words, the elder hadn’t led him astray or caused him to _not_ trust him. The vibrator did feel bad against his palm...It’s like those massaging chairs or something…

            **"** We can try, and stop whenever you want, **"** Chan said, repeating his original promise, not wanting to push Jisung beyond his comfort zone.

           Only when Jisung nods does Chan continue. gently pulling Jisung towards the futon on the ground, he hears soft sighs to the side — Changbin. The artist must have gotten impatient, and started to touch himself to alleviate some discomfort.

 

           Settling behind Jisung, pulling the younger against his chest, gentle hands trailed down Jisung's sides before it wraps around the younger's cock, stroking it slowly and hearing the soft whimpers from the student's lips.

           Chan moves to grab a bottle of lube from nearby, pouring some on his fingers ( rubbing them together to warm the fluid, he wanted to make this experience as comfortable and less startling for Jisung as possible ) before spreading the lube onto the head of the vibrator and some onto Jisung's cock, **"** We'll start on low, okay _??_ **"** he said, switching it on.

           Jisung's hand curls around Chan's forearm, unsure of what to expect. A sharp gasp ekes from his lips when the head of the vibrator presses against the base of his cock, the dull vibrations elicits waves of pleasure, **"** H — _Hyung_ , f-feels weird, **"** he whines.

            **"** Good weird or bad weird, love _??_ **"** Chan asks, moving the vibe up the younger's shaft, pressing it against the head, another moan.

            **"** Du — Dunno… **"** Jisung gasps, legs trembling slightly.

 

           A groan draws Chan's attention, **"** Look at Binnie, he's so hard for you, **"** he whispers to Jisung, watching Jisung lifts his head to see Changbin, naked, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself as his eyes focuses on the younger male. Jisung shudders at the intensity of Changbin’s gaze, he was sure if the male had the chance, he was going to be eaten alive by the tattooist.

 

 **"** C — Chan, ca-can I _??_ **"** Changbin breathes, **"** Fuck.... **"** his head drops forward as he strokes himself slowly.

            **"** Can you what _??_ **"** Chan asks, eyes focused on Changbin while he continues to tease Jisung with the vibrator, feeling the younger's body tremble against him.

            **"** Wanna...fuck… **"** the artist pleas with unfinished sentences, the younger sought permission from Chan...The elder having made it clear who was in _charge_ in this session earlier when he grabbed his jaw. The quiet and gentle assertion of dominance was all Changbin needed to know that Chan wanted to take the lead tonight.

            **"** Fuck _??_ **"** Chan repeats, brows raising, before he catches sight of what Changbin was glancing at, **"** Ah, you wanna put on a show for Sungie _??_ **"** he asks, receiving a nod in response, **"** Okay, baby, go choose your favorite, **"** he nods towards the shelf.

 

            **"** Sungie, you're so lucky, hm… **"** Chan mumbles to Jisung, **"** Binnie's gonna give you a show, **"** he said.

           Jisung lifts his head to look at Changbin, the elder selecting something off the shelf, curiosity flooded his mind, seeing the boy select something big ( girthy would be a better description than _big_ ...or perhaps thick _??_ Jisung had no idea how it felt or what it felt like... ) before he returns to join them.

           He wonders how Changbin was going to use it...And it was _big_ , that can't possibly fit _!!_ He may have crudely watched some porn on it, but it wasn’t THAT big...His breath catches in his throat.

            **“** _Hyung_...that… **”** he starts, eyes trained on the toy, swallowing thickly. His mind no longer focused on the vibe pressed to his cock, but rather, Changbin’s comfort. **“** Big… **”** he whispers.

           Chan can’t help the laughter that bubbles from his lips at Jisung’s reaction, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple, **“** God, you’re so cute, **”** he mumbled against Jisung’s hair. **“** It’s okay, Binnie can do it...He likes being stretched out, got a bit of a size kink, don’t you, Binnie _??_ **”** he calls towards the mentioned male.

           A hum in reply, Changbin gestures for the bottle of lube settled by Chan’s thigh. The bottle was tossed gently towards him, catching it with two hands before pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers before his fingers trail downwards, between his legs.

            **"** Are you curious about how to use a _dildo_ , Sungie _??_ **"** Chan asks, unsure of the extent of Jisung's knowledge about sex with the same gender. His free hand ( albeit, covered in lube ) shifts from Jisung’s cock,  rubbing circles into Jisung's inner thigh before it slips downwards, the pad of his finger pressed against the younger's rim.

           Jisung stiffens when he feels the elder's finger pressing against his hole, hand flying to grab at the other's hand, but the pressure not stopping. Chan doesn’t do anything more but pet Jisung’s rim, applying gentle pressure.

           **"** It goes right here, **"** Chan mumbles, nibbling at Jisung's ear, **"** And it feels so, **so** , **_so_** _good_ , **"** he whispers, letting out a low moan, **"** So full and stretched, god, you can't imagine how good it feels, baby, **"** he continues, at that cue, a soft moan floats from across the bedding.

 

           Eyes move to look at the source, Changbin was on his knees, busy trying to stretch himself open with his fingers — three already — actions desperate for some sort of release. Soft pants and breathy moans ekes from Changbin’s lips, one hand on the ground to support himself as he rides his own fingers. **“** Channie, please...C-Can I _??_ **”** he asks.

            **“** Whenever you’re ready, love...Give Sungie a good show, **”** Chan replies, pressing kisses to Jisung’s neck, **“** Watch carefully… **”** he said, a soft command for Jisung to follow, though, he figured it wasn’t necessary with how intently Jisung was already watching with morbid curiosity.

 

           Changbin uses ample lube on the thick toy, shifting to kneel atop the head. Slow movement has the toy slowly slip in, it takes a bit before Changbin manages to take in half the toy, a whimper from his lips at the burn,

            **“** Is it good, Binnie _??_ **”** Chan asks, hand returning to wrap around Jisung’s cock, stroking it slowly, pressing the vibrator to the head of Jisung’s cock, the boy trembles and shakes but is more intently watching Changbin...Watching the way the elder sinks down on the toy.

            **"** G — Good, **"** he whines, feeling the toy split him open. His knees adjusting as he slides down slowly until he bottoms out with a hissed **"** _fuck_ **"** as he does so. A shaky sigh, hand moving to wrap around his cock to stroke it a few times, trying to adjust to the feeling of being stretched open, to alleviate some ( temporary ) discomfort.

 

           Chan uses the chance to up the vibrations, a startled squeak leaves Jisung's lips, attention suddenly torn from Changbin to Chan. Hand grasping at the elder's wrist as he squirms — unsure to buck his hips upwards or try to get away — , soft pants leaves his lips, trying to close his knees but Chan's hand was faster, the one wrapped around the younger’s cock moves to hold one of his thighs down, spreading him open.

            **"** Good, baby _??_ **"** Chan asks, receiving rapid nods in response, it was adorable on how quickly Jisung slips into being non-verbal, being too overwhelmed to trust his own voice, resorting to tiny noises and actions.

            **"** Sungie… **"** Changbin whines, shifting to shallowly thrust the dildo into himself.

           The call of his name draws Jisung's attention back to the artist, eyes focused on where the dildo is connected to Changbin, watching the toy disappear into the elder. Biting his lower lip, Changbin looks like he feels so good...Jisung wonders if it's really that good to have something in his ass.

 

           He recalls the pressure of Chan's finger against his rim, watching Changbin use that dildo...Repeating Chan's words about it feeling so, **so** , **_so_** _good_...His dick twitches at the idea of experiencing it.

            **"** Oh _??_ Do you like it, Sungie _??_ Watching Binnie fuck that dildo, moaning your name _??_ **"** Chan asks, upping the vibrator again and a loud whine leaves Jisung's lips. The hand that gripped Chan’s wrist tightens ( or he tried to as best he could ).

            **"** T — Too much . **"** he gasps, trying to push away from the vibrations, but being trapped in Chan’s hold, he couldn’t move far.

            **"** Sorry, love, did that surprise you _??_ **"** Chan mumbles, turning it down. He doesn't want to push the boy too far, not yet...That'll come in the future. **"** But you never answered the question, Sungie...Do you like it _??_ Are you imagining yourself fucking Binnie _??_ **"** Chan asks.

           Jisung shudders at Chan's words, and the thought crosses his mind...If Chan's mouth was so warm, he can only wonder if it's just as warm and tight in Changbin.

            **"** Or are you wondering if it'll feel good, having something in you _??_ **"** Chan asks, the hand holding his thigh down moving to tease the younger's rim again.

 

           A soft whimper seemed to just confirm what Chan was thinking, **"** Do you wanna try _??_ **"** he asks quietly.

           Jisung’s head turns to look at Chan, eyes wide. He can’t mean to do the same thing Changbin was doing, was he _??_ He can’t do something like that _!!_

            **"** We won't use any toys, I can finger you if you like...It'll feel just as good, **"** Chan offers, the younger's innocence and curiosity was so cute.

           The soft noises he makes was turning Chan on so much, and as much as he wanted to get off to it right now — Convince Jisung to let Chan fuck him —  he wanted to take care of Jisung first, not to scare the boy ( he can get Changbin to take care of him later ).

            **"** Finger me _??_ **"** Jisung asks, repeating the term more as a QUESTION than a _request_.

            **"** Yeah, love. It'll be like what Binnie did earlier with his fingers, remember _??_ **"** Chan replies.

           Jisung recalls the image of Changbin’s hand between his legs, **"** Wi — Will it hurt _??_ **"** he asks, a dumb question but he just wanted reassurance.

            **"** It might feel a bit weird, but if it does hurt, you can tell me to stop, **"** Chan states, **"** You don't have to, Sungie, we can keep doing this if you like, **"** Chan said, he liked giving the boy options. This was about _Jisung’s_ pleasure, not his ( or Changbin’s ).

 

           There's a pause, Jisung's eyes enamored by the sight of Changbin's tattooed figure in front of him _;_ watching Changbin’s muscles flex and strain in exertion, his cock twitching with pleasure, the soft moans leaving Changbin’s lips...The elder looked like he was feeling so good, like he was enjoying it so much. **"** W — Wanna try," he whispers.

            **"** Okay, love, you can stop me at any time, **"** Chan said, pulling away. a chill washes over Jisung despite the sweater he had on, no longer having a warm body pressed against his, Chan laughs at the whine of protest.

            **"** Patience, I'll keep you warm in a second… **"** he promises,   **"** Here, get on your hands and knees, **"** he gently urges Jisung into the position he wanted the younger in, moving them so they were closer to Changbin.

            **"** Mm..Sungie, **"** Changbin whines, see the younger slightly closer now, within his reach.

            **"** Go on, kiss him while I get ready, **"** Chan nods, seeing Jisung rise from his position, hands outstretched to cup Changbin's face.

 

           Jisung pauses, he's never kissed anyone before...how does he kiss someone _??_ Changbin seemed to understand the questions reeling through the other's mind, even in his wrecked state, he leans forward to press his lips to Jisung's, hips stilled as he tried to guide the younger in a kiss.

            **"** Absolutely adorable, **"** Chan mumbles, watching the two boys softly make out. He had taken off his shirt, a little too warm for it. Shifting to kneel behind Jisung again, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto his digits, rubbing them around to warm the liquid.

           Tapping the younger's shoulder to get his attention, he waits until the two stops and Jisung's attention was on him, **"** Sungie, I need you to relax, okay...Breath in..." Chan murmurs, peppering the younger's clothed shoulder with kisses, **"** And out… **"** he instructs, and as Jisung exhales, he tentatively presses the pad of a finger to Jisung's rim again, smearing the fluid on to the hole. Jisung jolts forward, hands flying to grab at Changbin's shoulders, the tattooist readily catches Jisung’s tumbling body.

             **"** Relax… **"** Chan murmurs, hand massaging Jisung’s hip gently, **"** In.... **"** he said, seeing Jisung's shoulder rise, **"** And....Out.... **"** he said, as the younger exhales, he pushes the tip of his finger in slowly. **“** Okay _??_ **"** he asks, free hand rubbing at Jisung's hip.

           A nod in response, Jisung had gone non-verbal again, overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling — **"** Words, love...I need to hear you. **"**

            **"** Y — Yes," he replies, a shaky exhale as Chan continued to sink a finger into him.

 

            **"** Good boy, doing so good, **"** Chan praises, not moving just yet so Jisung can get used to the foreign feeling. **"** I'm gonna move, **"** he said, not wanting to surprise Jisung with anything he's doing...That may terrify the younger more than not saying anything.

            **"** O — Okay, **"** Jisung said, trying to even out his breathing, following the elder’s words _;_ in...and...out...in...and...out. Lucky for him, however, Changbin catches onto the nervousness, and reaches out to guide Jisung into another kiss with hopes of distracting the male from the odd feeling

 

            **"** Mm _!!_ **"** Jisung pulls back when he feels Chan curl his finger, squirming slightly at the sensation. The hand on his hips tightens to still him, though Chan had blunt nails, he still didn’t want to hurt the younger male by accidentally scratching him.

            **"** Good _??_ bad _??_ **"** Chan questions.

            **"** Weird… **"** Jisung breathes.

            **"** Mm...Okay," Chan replies, finger curling and uncurling slowly, petting the younger’s inside while in search of Jisung’s sweet spot, **"** Can you take another _??_ **"** he asks.

            **"** M — Mhm, y — yeah," Jisung nods, another shaky exhale as his forehead presses against Changbin’s shoulder. He feels Changbin draw soothing circles into his arms. He felt bad, the other had stopped what he was doing to take care of him. **"** I — I think so. **"**

 

            **"** If it's bad, let me know, **"** Chan repeats. He's not sure how many times he's stopped to ask the younger for confirmation, checked in with him, but it was better this way, the careful actions _;_ this wasn’t like Changbin and him, where they’ve known each other for years, they know without even speaking much what each other was thinking or wanted to do...That took time to build, and it all started the same way Chan had been doing with Jisung currently.

           Better to be safe, let it be enjoyable than an experience Jisung never wanted to remember. **"** Breathe, Sungie, **"** he instructs, waiting once again on the exhale to slip in another finger.

           When Jisung's figure stiffens, Chan's hand stills as his free hand massages the younger's hip, mumbling words of praise and encouragement against Jisung's shoulder. He waits for a few more seconds before trying to curl his fingers, scissoring them slowly.

 

            **"** Sungie, touch me, **"** Changbin lets out a shaky exhale, starting to move again. Jisung's attention turned to the artist, briefly not focusing on Chan’s actions, **"** H — Here," he said, taking the younger's hand and guiding it to wrap around his cock.

           His hand over the younger's, he guides Jisung's hand slowly...Teaching Jisung on how to give a crude handjob ( one day, they’ll teach Jisung how to give a proper handjob...In the least, it’ll help the younger get off by himself in the future ). **"** Like that, **"** he mumbles, letting go of Jisung’s hand to let the younger imitate his motions, **"** So good, **"** he sighs, slowly moving his hips.

            Jisung focuses his attention to stroking Changbin, distracted by trying to help Changbin rather than the fingers in him.

           Changbin looks down, Jisung's hand barely wrapped around his cock ( taking in the look of concentration on the younger’s visage ), that is so fucking cute...Jisung was a tall, lanky boy, but he never expected the boy to be _tiny_. Tiny waist, tiny hands, tiny lips...

           God, everything about Jisung was small and cute...Right down to the boy's leaking cock. Changbin makes note to suck Jisung off one day, and to ask Jisung to suck him off one day...He still wanted to see the boy’s lips stretched around his cock.

 

           Heavy breathing and quiet moans fills the air, Jisung was now used to the feeling of Chan's long fingers in him — moving in and out, stretching him out, curling and uncurling. He doesn’t quite get how it’s supposed to feel good, of course, it got him to want to _squirm_ , but was Chan lying — _!?_ A startled gasp shakes from Jisung's lips suddenly, **"** Wh... _??_ **"**

             **"** Found it~ **”** Chan happily hums, "did that feel good, Sungie?" he asks, purposely stopping his fingers to gently press his fingers against the spot, savoring the moans shaking from Jisung's lips, watch his body quiver. The younger's hand stilled in his actions, focusing on the waves of pleasure wracking his figure.

            **"** C — Chan- _hyung_ , **"** he sobs, legs trembling. He hadn’t expected these sensations, it was so sudden, how come he was feeling all of this just now _??_ Chan said _found it_ , what was...Another _hard_ press against the sensitive bundle of nerves interrupts Jisung’s thoughts as a pitched moan ekes from his lips.

            **"** Mm _??_ Want me to stop, Sungie _??_ **"** he asks softly when his name was called. Gosh, he loves giving _prostate massages_ ...There was just something so hot about reducing someone into an absolute mess just with his fingers — he enjoyed _overstimulating_ Changbin this way — and he hoped he could do this with Jisung too.

            **"** N — No...F — Feels good, **"** he slurs, shaking his head. He doesn’t want Chan to stop...Whatever the elder was doing, it was making him feel so good.

 

            **"** Good, that's good, Sungie, **"** he mumbles, **"** You think you can help Binnie feel good too _??_ **"** Chan asks, seeing that Jisung's hand had stopped.

            **"** M — Maybe," his voice shaky as another moan leaks from his lips, moving his hand again, trying his best to get Changbin off.

            **"** I'm gonna use the vibrator okay, gonna make you feel so good, baby, **"** Chan said, reaching for the wand he was using earlier, turning it on to a low settling. The buzzing sound of the vibrator joins the soft groans and breathy moans.

            **"** O — Oh god, **"** Jisung's hand stops again when he feels the vibe against his cock, it was too much...The way Chan's fingers were pressed against that spot in him ( now more insistent and constant ), the vibrations shaking him down to his core...He could feel his the familiar warmth he felt a while ago again, building in his lower abdomen.

 

           His head tips forward to rest on Changbin's shoulder, hands moving to clutch at the artist's tattooed arms as if to anchor himself. pants and moans fill the air, "h-hyung, i c-can't...i can't..." he sobs, this was too overwhelming.

            **"** Can't _??_ **"** Chan repeats, frowning.

            **"** I'm...Mmm..." Jisung slurs, all these sensations were so new to him. Warmth building in his lower abdomen again, **"** W — Wanna....Wanna.... **”**

            **"** Wanna stop _??_ **"** Chan asks, stopping all of his actions, afraid that Jisung was too overwhelmed or he’s hurt the younger without knowing.

            **"** No, _no_ , **no** ," Jisung sobs out, words coming out like a mantra, **"** M — More... **"** he stutters, trying to push back against Chan's fingers. Chan was right, it felt so GOOD...This was only the elder's fingers, he could only imagine what it'd be like to have something in him like Changbin did.

            **"** Of course, love, **"** Chan smiles, Jisung is so pretty and so cute, his begging was adorable, **"** Are you close _??_ Gonna cum for us soon _??_ **"** Chan coos, nipping at Jisung's ear.

           Jisung vigorously nods his head, **"** Ye — Yes," he replies, voice airy, words punctuated with a whimper or a moan.

           Upping the vibration, Jisung's body jolts, tumbling forward into Changbin, who readily caught him. **"** Such a good baby, taking so much, **"** Changbin whispers, forgetting his own pleasure to watch Jisung unravel, acting as an anchor for the younger. **“** Doing so good for us. **”**

 

           It doesn't take much longer before Jisung's cumming, milky fluid hitting the sheets beneath him. A loud moan to signal that he's come undone _;_ his body falls slack as he draws in heavy breathes, leaning heavily against Changbin.

           Chan shuts off the vibrator, pulling his fingers out, **"** Such a good boy, cumming for us, **"** he praises, pressing a kiss to Jisung's covered shoulders, hand still rubbing circles into the other’s hips. **"** Let's get you cleaned up, **"** he said, moving to lift Jisung from Changbin's embrace. Hands gently hooking under Jisung’s arm so he could get the younger to lean on him than Changbin before lifting Jisung up with ease, one arm around his torso and the other under his knees.

           He pauses midway to lean in and kiss Changbin, **"** I'll be back to help you, **"** he promises, receiving a hum in response.

            **"** Don’t you mean for me to help _you_ , **”** Changbin teases.

 **“** Watch your words, Binnie, I still haven’t forgotten what you did earlier, **”** Chan warns, though his tone was light. Changbin only shrugged in response, he knows what he did ( tugging on Chan’s hair ), but he knew that Chan _enjoys_ it, there was no way Chan was going to punish him for it.

 **“** Take your time, I can entertain myself, just make sure he's comfy… **”** the artist comments, eyeing the boy in Chan’s arms. **“** We're gonna have a lot to explain later, **"** Changbin lets out an airy laugh.

            **"** Mm… **"** Chan hums, both eyes shift to Jisung as a whimper leaves the boy's lips, body still trembling from his orgasm. **"** I'll be back, **"** he repeats, moving to leave the room.

 

           Chan takes his time in undressing Jisung — tossing the sweater into the laundry basket, Chan makes note to do the laundry before sleeping — wiping Jisung down, gently massaging the boy's limbs as he did so before slipping a pair of Changbin's sweats and shirt onto the male, tucking Jisung into bed and pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead.

           Chan shuts the door behind him and sets off to help Changbin...And himself, having denied himself all evening.

           They have so much to work with tonight; from Jisung's trembling figure, to his moans. They no longer have to _roleplay_ nor imagine what Jisung sounds like, or was like in the bedroom, they have seen it all. They really got LUCKY tonight.

           With this entire thing, they really hope they just might be able to convince Jisung to join their relationship...hopefully. It’ll be odd for the boy ( having learned about his _lack_ of knowledge on fronts that was unrelated to _‘_ normal _’_ life and music ), but they were patient people, they did wait and try for months to get Jisung to like them...They’ll happily take years to teach him and coach him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot if you leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if you've enjoyed it or what you'd like to see. This is of pure fiction, please do not take everything to heart or attack me harshly.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, and want more on updates or various other knick knacks, come find me on twitter @momracha ; have questions or suggestions or just wanna chat, feel free to send them to curiouscat.me/momracha


End file.
